Castigo Perpetuo - One Shot
by Death God Raven
Summary: Vincent Nightray recibió su décima boleta de citación en ese mes y por esto es obligado a asistir a una cita con el director de su instituto del cual corren rumores extraños sobre su misteriosa existencia. One-shot AU. (Break x Vincent)


**Este es en realidad la versión 2 de Castigo Matutino (a los que lo leyeron este one shot les sonará familiar xD), primero solo lo iba a corregir, pero luego vi que le faltaba sazón –más hard(?)- y bueno en algún punto me perdí del objetivo real… Así que como quedó tan diferente del original, decidí publicarlo.**

 **Es un one-shot AU, en donde Break es el director de una escuela y Vincent un estudiante problemático que se mete en peleas. Espero que les guste~.**

* * *

 **CASTIGO PERPETUO**

 **ONE-SHOT**

* * *

Vincent Nightray había recibido una vez más una boleta de llamado de atención el día anterior. Ya era la décima este mes y los profesores estaban demasiado molestos por ello, cosa que lo había llevado a él a estar frente a la puerta que observaba con desgano en estos momentos. Para evitar que los profesores le fueran con la queja a sus padres, él debía hablar primero con el director.

Esto es molesto… - Vincent renegó después de estar bastante tiempo callado. Su tarea sería más difícil ahora, porque se había metido en una pelea y la evidencia estaba sobre su ropa en forma de manchas de tierra.

¿A quién se le había ocurrido elegir el color blanco para las camisas del uniforme de secundaria?

Si hubieran sido negras, entonces él no tendría que preocuparse por alegar que él no estaba metido en una pelea.

Pero con una camisa blanca eso era imposible.

Ah…

Ya no importaba…

Vincent abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos y con su papel en mano le mostró a la secretaria, quien estaba limándose las uñas, que él tenía una cita con el director.

¿Vincent Nightray, no? Él está esperándote. – Dijo la secretaria algo aburrida.

Sí. – Contestó el rubio.

Ella le hizo ademán que pasara por la puerta de madera que estaba junto a su puesto. Vincent abrió la puerta en donde se perdió en el interior de un pasillo que conectaba con la oficina del director. Al ver que ya Vincent no estaba, la secretaria telefoneó a la oficina del director y le avisó que Vincent se estaba dirigiendo hacia allá.

Gracias Sharon, no dejes que nadie pase hasta que te diga. ¿Sí? – Dijo una voz burlona al otro lado de la línea.

Si… - Dijo ella aun con duda.

Algo le decía que su jefe estaba por hacer una travesura.

00000VINCENT00000

Oh, al fin llegas, Vincent-kun~. – Lo primero que vio Vincent al entrar al despacho del mítico director de la secundaria fue a un hombre con una sonrisa idiota dando vueltas en una silla de rueditas. Él había escuchado rumores de que el director no se dejaba ver porque era un inmortal que tomaba el alma de sus alumnos para vivir para siempre y que por eso no salía en público para evitar que descubrieran su secreto.

Pero ya veía que la razón por la que él no se dejaba ver podía ser otra.

¿Es de verdad el director…? – Preguntó Vincent un poco dudoso. Tal vez se había equivocado de oficina, pero lamentablemente el pasillo recto que había tras él le decía otra cosa.

Sí. ¿Por qué no lo sería? ~ - Dijo Break mirando la carpeta de Vincent que estaba repleta de boletas y llamados de atención.

"Porque parece un idiota y no un director… ¿Tal vez?" – Pensó el rubio con fastidio.

Al no quedarle más que hacer ahí, Vincent decidió sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio del "director". Si lograba una suspensión podría ahorrarse algunos problemas, porque simplemente se iría a casa y diría que les habían dado los días libres. También desconectaría el teléfono de la casa para que nadie pudiera contactar a sus padres y asunto arreglado.

Vincent Nightray rogaba por la suspensión.

¿Y bien? ¿Te metiste en otra pelea, verdad? Tu ropa dice mucho de ti. ¿Sabes? – Dijo Break con obviedad.

Solo me tropecé. – Contestó Vincent con mala cara.

Break se levantó y lo miró mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de él como si estuviera estudiándolo.

¿Entonces las quince veces anteriores también fueron simples tropezones ocasionales, Vincent? – Break interrogó abriendo un caramelo entre tanto volvía a sonreír.

Tch… Eso no te importa. – El tono de burla de Break le irritó de inmediato, no tenía caso el quedarse ahí y escuchar ese interrogatorio. Estaba seguro que quedaría suspendido, así que daba lo mismo que se fuera para su casa. No es como si se muriera por regresar a ese plantel.

Cuando el rubio estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, una mano sujetó la suya y lo hizo voltearse con brusquedad.

¿Qué quieres? – Vincent estaba al borde de ponerse violento, más aun viendo la burlesca mueca que Break seguía teniendo en su rostro.

Eres perfecto~. – Dijo Break pisando a Vincent de repente.

¡Ahh! – Esto hizo que Vincent abriera la boca para quejarse, pero al este no deducir las verdaderas intenciones de Break a tiempo, fue callado por un voraz beso que le plantó el mayor. Pero eso no era lo único que Vincent percibía dentro de su boca, había algo circular que era movido por la lengua de Break pegándose así a la lengua de Vincent, causándole a este un sonrojo extremo. Era la primera vez que alguien lo besaba de esa forma, ni siquiera las mujeres con las que se había metido lo tomaban de esa forma.

Y sin poder evitarlo, Vincent terminó tragándose aquella aspirina para su gran horror.

¿Q-Qué demonios me diste? – Vincent logró despegarse de Break para volver a respirar. No obstante, antes de que él pudiera escuchar la respuesta, su vista empezó a dar vueltas por los mareos. El rubio sintió como su cuerpo caía lentamente, pero unos delgados dedos sostuvieron sus muñecas para que no se derrumbara con dureza en el piso. El Nightray levantó la mirada con dificultad hacia un rostro sonriente que brillaba con las luces de la lujuria.

Nada que no deba, Vincent~. – Break lo levantó como pudo y lo llevó hasta la silla en donde había estado sentado Vincent.

¡¿Q-Qué pretendes?! – Vincent se resistió a ser tocado de nuevo, pero su fuerza se había ido y ahora era un ser humano indefenso.

Solo pretendo darte un castigo~. – Break besaba su cuello entre tanto decía esto. Podía sentir esa piel aterciopelada debajo de sus labios. Con cada toque le hacía desear llenarla de marcas que todo el mundo viera después solo para divertirse. Además el olor de esos cabellos rubios le volvía loco hasta el punto de querer jalarlos y ver esa expresión de agonía al hacerlo en esos ojos bicolores.

¡O-Oye…! – El rubio sentía demasiado extraño el tener al albino cerca de su cuerpo de esa forma. Además que él comenzaba a tener mucho calor, ya que su ropa se sentía apretada y molesta.

Recuerda que es un castigo~. – Break lo besó para obligarlo a entrar en más calor, una vez que eso sucediera, él mismo no querría detenerse. Vincent al percibir que el otro hombre lo estaba besando de nuevo, se le revolvió el estómago al instante. No le gustaban los hombres para que ahora este tipo hiciera lo que le placiera por sus gustos. Aun cuando pensaba aquello, podía sentir las manos frías de Break moviéndose dentro de su camisa mientras la abrían para tirarla a un lado.

Qué piel más linda tienes, Vincent. – El albino arañó su pecho con saña, viendo como el menor se retorcía por el dolor que le infringía. Break se decidió por subirlo al pupitre para lamer sus pezones hasta ponerlos duros bajo la atenta y avergonzada mirada de Vincent. Él trató de apartar al director de su cuerpo, pero era inútil, el control que tenían sobre él era absoluto.

¡T-Te digo que te detengas! – Vincent volvió a gritar al sentir una mano abriendo el cierre de su pantalón. No tardó mucho esta prenda en ser quitada del camino por el albino que seguía divirtiéndose con las negativas del otro. Al llegar a la ropa interior notó como una erección se levantaba del gusto de lo que había estado haciéndole al rubio todo este tiempo, con sus dedos delgados tanteó el bulto con más fascinación. El Nightray sintió un escalofrío que lo revolvió en su lugar, ya con esto se daba cuenta que la situación se estaba dirigiendo a un final perturbador.

¿Acaso el director iba a en serio?

B-Basta… - La voz jadeante de Vincent clamaba por un término de aquella tortura que hacían las manos de Break al estimular su entrepierna.

No lo haré~. El castigo debe llevarse hasta el final. – Él quitó el bóxer que contenía la vergüenza más grande de Vincent dejando a la vista el líquido pre-seminal que se esparcía por el glande. Los dedos del torturador se apoderaron de la extensión para frotarla a un ritmo desquiciante para Vincent quien intentaba reprimir el placer que corría por sus venas. Su cuerpo quería que esa mano se rozara más rápido contra esa parte baja de él.

Querida rata de alcantarilla. No creo que sea justo que solo tú tengas diversión. – Break un poco fastidiado de que Vincent pareciera que lo disfrutara bastante, introdujo un dedo lubricado con su saliva en la parte posterior de él buscando hacerlo gemir de dolor ahora.

¡Ahhh! ¡Sácalo! ¡Duele! – Gritó por el dolor Vincent. A Break no le importó y sin medirse siguió moviendo ahora dos dedos en el interior del rubio. Algunas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del rubio mientras se quejaba por la agonía que se volvía cada vez extraña. Todo lo que sentía era tan raro que se negaba a reconocerlo. No aceptaría que lo que hacia ese hombre tuviera un efecto sobre él.

No te impacientes. Todavía falta lo mejor. – Dijo Break sacando los dedos de la parte trasera de Vincent. Vincent se sintió aliviado, pero este alivio solo sería la calma antes de la tormenta. Él se dio cuenta de ello al sentir algo duro rozando su entrada, haciéndolo estremecerse por el temor a lo desconocido. Estaba de más decir que Vincent Nightray nunca había estado con otro hombre, así que podían imaginar el pavor en que su mente estaba sumida en esos momentos.

Break levantó las piernas de Vincent, sujetando los gemelos para dejar a la vista su entrada. De esta forma, él solo tuvo que inclinarse un poco, dejando caer poco a poco el peso sobre Vincent, logrando ingresar así su propio miembro dentro del rubio quien arrugó el ceño por la agonía que experimentaba. Las paredes de aquella parte se iban expandiendo lentamente para acomodarse alrededor del intruso que luchaba por adentrarse por completo.

¡Ahh…! ¡Ah! – Vincent chilló y se desquitó con los hombros de Break que ahora estaban a su alcance. A Break no le convenía que Vincent gritara más, porque las oficinas que estaban al otro lado de la pared podrían escuchar los sonidos de lo que estaba pasando ahí adentro. Al notar que Vincent le estaba clavando las uñas no pudo evitar sonreír, el que estaba debajo debía estar pasando un infierno.

No hagas ruido shhhhh. – Break susurró sobre la boca de un jadeante y rojo Vincent. Sus lágrimas ya se mezclaban con el sudor que caía por su frente.

Voy a moverme~. - El peliblanco avisó al otro quien lo agarró impidiendo que se alejara más.

To-Todavía… - El rubio rogó en vano.

Créeme que querrás que me mueva pronto. – Break salió un poco de Vincent y este se estremeció al distinguir que cada fibra de su parte baja sufría, pero mucho menos que antes para su desconcierto. El director volvió de tajo al mismo lugar que al principio provocando un gemido involuntario en Vincent.

¿Qué había sido eso?

No se sentía como al principio.

¿Lo ves? – Break sonrió malignamente y siguió las cosas a su propio ritmo, ya ahora que estaba seguro que Vincent no se quejaría, lo embistió con más confianza ahogándolo en su propia respiración agitada. Con cada movimiento sentía como su extensión era rodeada con el calor del cuerpo de su compañero sexual. Break podía también notar que la entrepierna de Vincent sufría por la falta de trato. Normalmente no se preocupaba por estas cosas, pero el estar dentro de Vincent lo dejaba extasiado, así que… ¿Por qué no complacerlo a él un poco más?

¡Más…! – Vincent al sentir que su hombría era presionada por una mano mientras que otra la otra que estaba situada en su espalda lo traía sobre el regazo del albino. El goce que le dio esa nueva posición llegó hasta los más profundos rincones de su ser. Vincent débilmente hizo llegar sus brazos al cuello de Break para rodearlos y así poder sostenerse para recibir mejor las arremetidas de su atacante.

Break se sorprendió.

Era la primera vez que alguien lo sujetaba de esa forma tan familiar.

Le era tan extraño.

Vincent pegó sus labios a la oreja de Break mordiéndola de paso.

Muévete. ¿No ibas a castigarme? – Vincent dijo con burla mordiendo su cuello ahora con fuerza.

¿Eres masoquista acaso? – Preguntó Break asombrado del cambio.

Quizás~. Pero me irritas tanto que terminas enfermándome. Después de esto me vengaré de ti~. – Dijo Vincent lamiendo la piel sangrante.

El placer que sentía se lo haría pagar a Break con creces cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Nadie le hacía esto a Vincent Nightray y salía impune.

Disfrutaría vengándose de él.

Jeh~ quiero ver eso. Últimamente ando algo aburrido. Alguien tratando de vengarse de mi suena entretenido. – Break quitó el cabello que tapaba el rostro de Vincent para ver sus ojos llenos de odio dirigido hacia él.

Sí.

Esto era lo que necesitaba su vida.

Odio.

Ya el ser director no le aburriría tanto.

Si existía alguien como Vincent claro está.

Break lo empujó de vuelta hacia la mesa y sujetó las muñecas del rubio para besarlo de nuevo. Sus cuerpos compartían nuevamente el calor que ya impregnaba el aire. Al cabo de dos movidas más Break logró dejar toda su semilla dentro de Vincent provocando un sentimiento de fastidio en este.

Él no estaba contento con solo hacerle todo aquello… ¿Si no que también se venía dentro de él?

Por favor muérete, maldito bastardo. – Vincent soltó después de que Break le dejara su interior pegajoso. Por si no fuera poco, él mismo no había terminado, porque aquella erección todavía lo torturaba en su entrepierna.

¿Podía ser él más miserable?

Tch… Eres demasiado quisquilloso. – Break se arrodilló y tomó el miembro de Vincent entre sus manos ante el asombro de este. Con mirada picara, el albino lamió la punta del falo sin importarle nada más.

Vincent casi se muere al ver aquello, su ritmo cardiaco aumentó y su sonrojo nuevamente inundó su cara combinando con su único ojo rojo. Sus piernas se estiraron por el hormigueo que invadió repentinamente su sistema nervioso a causa de las lamidas de Break.

Pero todo se volvió más insoportable para Vincent cuando Break tuvo la brillante idea de tratar de engullir todo su glande.

¡Br-Break! ¡Para! ¡Ahhh…! – Vincent ni siquiera se molestó por llamarlo por su título. Su respiración se volvió inestable de nuevo, peor al evaluar que sus piernas apenas y podían mantenerse levantadas. Ahí supo que lo que más temía que pasara con Break estaba por suceder.

Un líquido blanquecino llenó la boca de Break dejando clara la victoria de este al terminar el trabajo.

Vincent quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

Oh, al parecer no fue un problema~. ¿Oh, sí? – Break lamió su propio labio de forma lasciva tragándose los últimos retazos del placer de Vincent.

¡Cállate! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer eso… con tanta facilidad?! – Ya Vincent no quería saber nada más del asunto.

Todo era demasiado vergonzoso para él.

Me voy… - Vincent comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo para largarse de ahí.

Espera. – Break lo agarró del brazo cuando ya estuvo listo para partir.

¿Qué…? – El rubio volteó enojado.

El peso de sus acciones lo golpeaba con la ayuda de la razón. No podía verle la cara a Break después de todo aquello.

¿Volverás aquí, verdad? – Preguntó Break.

Por supuesto que no. – Dijo él.

Si no lo haces, te iré a buscar~. ¿Quieres eso? ¿Tener sexo en tu propio salón? – Break susurró con gracia.

¿Eres capaz de perseguirme? ¿Tan necesitado estás? – Vincent devolvió con burla.

Oh, perfecto. Eso quiere decir que te encanta el sexo sorpresa. Bien, buscaré el peor momento para aparecer. – Dijo él como una amenaza.

Vincent se lo replanteó por un momento.

Por lo que había visto, Break era capaz de hacerlo.

Además de los rumores que existían sobre Xerxes Break corroboraban sus más profundos temores.

Y-Yo vendré aquí… - Era la mejor respuesta que podía dar Vincent en sus desdichadas circunstancias.

Ven mañana después de que terminen las clases. – Ordenó Break soltando su brazo.

Era una cita que no podía ser rechazada…

…

Luego de esto Vincent Nightray dejó de meterse en problemas.

Graciosamente él siempre estaba ocupado en las tardes...

 **FIN.**


End file.
